I knew You Were Trouble
by Release-Your-Inhibitions
Summary: Written for my two-year anniversary on fanfiction! Rose wanted Scorpius. She wanted the adventure; the thrill. But she always knew he was trouble...


**So this was written to celebrate the birthday of my fanfiction account! I really should be studying but I couldn't not post something. I mean seriously two years? :D It seriously doesn't feel that long and I know it isn't compared to many users but I'm just so surprised! :) My last fic for my anniversary was under Avatar. Rather depressing one it was. This is less of that, but still a little heart break mood. So, I decided to do a Rose/Scorpious fic. I've been meaning to do this for a while but I'm simply too lazy! Looks like I finally got to it. All rights go to JKR and T-Swizzle, song is I knew You Were Trouble.**

* * *

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me, you found me_

There I was. I had been a shy 4th year Ravenclaw. Plain old Rose Weasley. I wasn't a bold Gryffindor like Albus or the majority of my cousins. My younger brother Hugo was in Hufflepuff but that was about it when it came to close non-Gryffindor relatives. At Hogwarts I typically stuck to studying or going to Hogsmeade with my friends occasionally. That time in the library was the first time we'd ever really spoken more than two words to each other.

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me, without me_

You were absolutely charming and amazing and so funny. It was strange how you'd paid attention to me. Usually I was invisible compared to my more outgoing cousins and brother or my famous parents. I fell too hard too fast. But you hadn't.

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_  
_And I realize the blame is on me_

It was over before it even happened. But I'm more mad at myself than anyone else right now.

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_'Til you put me down, oh_

I knew you were a bad boy. I guess I just enjoyed the thrill of skipping class with you and sneaking out at night and playing cruel tricks on those I cared about, including my cousin Albus. Turns out the joke is on me.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Here I am alone. Afraid to trust again. It's all because of you.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

You broke my heart and left me to pick up the pieces myself. You caught my eye that day when I was drowning myself in tears instead of reading. You know why I cry. I wonder if there's any guilt there, but I guess you'll always be that slimy Slytherin Albus said you were.

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_And now I see, now I see, now I see_

I should have known considering how many girls you've been with. You already moved on to someone prettier, and funnier, and more popular than me. My friends warned me not to get with a Malfoy, but I was too late and you've already broken my heart.

_He was long gone when he met me_  
_And I realize the joke is on me, hey!_

I thought I had met someone who loved me back but I was wrong. My family was right about you; it was all a big joke.

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

What worries me the most is that it meant nothing to you. Did it not mean a thing? Did you not love me? Not even for a minute? Do you even love the girl you are with right now? Have you ever loved a girl? Or is it all just fun and games?

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

I should have known you were nothing but a liar, a heartbreaker, a fake. But I've learned from my mistake and I'm going to move on. You'll regret being who you are right now someday Scorpious. Someday.

* * *

**Oh god just shoot me already. Not exactly how I hoped it would turn out but this is what I got for ya'll. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! My first HP song-fic so try to be constructive thanks!**

**~SIRIUS WHO IS NOW A MEMBER FOR TWO YEARS HECK YEA! **


End file.
